callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WA2000
Untitled I did some testing in split screen and it appears that this sniper rifle does less damage than the Barett and Intervention, either that or has different damage multipliers. Is this worth noting? I shot at the lower stomach and the WA2000 with stopping power and it is not a OHK, as oppossed to the interevention and Barrett which is a OHK. :This is completely true. The multipliers are different. The article explains this. -Nogert 07:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) - Is there any real reason why this gun is in this game, other than it looking cool? It's extremely rare and costs a ton. Is it used for a special purpose in sp? the walther was NOT produced in the year 2000, thats not what it stands for Don't ask us, ask infinity ward. OmgHAX! 18:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I don't see this in the Fight Against Grenade Spam video. Is it the rifle the sniper who dies is using? It doesn't look like it to me. Trivia cleanup Hey guys, just letting you know that there was a shitload of trivia here that wasn't trivia at all. I've sorted it, but does this sort of thing merit a page protect? 14:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah, page protects are usually only done in the case of vandalism or (in rare cases) VERY numerous good faith, but policy-breaking edits. Thanks for removing them anyway, you're right in that we don't normally let pop-culture references on the weapon pages.--WouldYouKindly 14:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion a small amount of popular culture trivia is appropriate. Infinity Ward is famous for pop culture references in its games. Such as the dialogue lifted from Aliens in the Cargo Ship level of COD4, or the inclusion of the 1887 with the exact same flip reload animation used by the Terminator in Terminator 2, or the WA 2000's inclusion, despite being a rare gun, it was used by James Bond in a film and a video game made by Treyarch, "Quantum of Solace." Lbrad2001 18:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :See the Trivia section on the weapons policy page here: Weapon policy -Nogert 18:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Unless you can prove a direct and intentional reference, then it's going to get taken down. End of. 18:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It was included in a game made by Treyarch who also makes COD games. Its user in that game and in a film was James Bond. Lbrad2001 18:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but can you prove beyond reasonable doubt that IW was making a reference to this when they included it in the game? 18:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It was also used in the Hitman series, if we mentioned every bit of pop culture every gun was used in, needing sub-articles for our trivia would be the least of our worries.--WouldYouKindly 18:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't prove that they made an homage to Aliens in COD4 either, but the dialogue is exactly the same and spoken in the same manner. The fact that this weapon was included in another game made by a COD developer and used by James Bond is said game is proof enough for me. Lbrad2001 18:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It is a gun that exists in real life that happened to be used in James Bond, that's it. Not everything has to be a reference.--WouldYouKindly 18:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thats pretty special. Lets see used by a Call of Duty developer in another game and then included in this one. Its a rare gun with no practical reason to be in the game since virtually every gun is in the possession of private collectors. Could it possibly be that Infinity Ward lifted this gun used by another COD developer as a reference to that game and character. NAH!!! thats just a coincidence they just included it by chance instead of any one of 100 other sniper rifles they could have chosen. I see your logic. Lbrad2001 19:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) IW has said they hate the shit out of treyarch. I don't think they put it in cause it was in their quantum of solace game. Scratch that, I know it for sure. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a quote where IW says that? I seriously doubt even if they did hate them that they would publicly say so. Lbrad2001 18:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that I found it myself. That suprises me with public relations and all that that would be said. However they already use the same model for the Ranger that WAW uses. So I don't think they are above a little borrowing. They seem to be mainly upset that COD4 was used as a promotional tool for WAW. Lbrad2001 18:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I am of the opinion that the WA2000's inclusion in Quantum of Solace is no more a "reference" than any other weapon in any other game. --Scottie theNerd 16:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Draw/Holster time This weapon appears to have a draw/holster time greater than that of any other in-game sniper rifle. Is that worth mentioning somewhere? 22:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) + It also has absurdly obtrusive sights and is far bigger than any other sniper rifle. I find it very difficult to be aware of anything on the right side of the screen due to the sheer size of the thing.The-Dreamcaster 10:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes...the rather...."large" height of the gun makes it difficult to see the right side, but hey, it's a decent sniper. About it's holster time, I find this to be a minor drawback. If you ask me, the INTERVENTION has the most ridiculous weapon switch/holster time I have ever seen, and I have died numerous times because of it D< As a side note, what's the mister Yuk sticker for? O.o deleting a portion under trivia I'm deleting a portion under trivia about the WA2000 having a magainize in the front confusing people that it may be a conventional rifle rather than a bullpup Whoever wrote that is confusing the WA2000 with the DSR-1 Recoil/comparisons to other snipers? The WA2000's recoil isn't mentioned on this page and probably should, but also do you think the sniper pages should include a section comparing the 4 snipers? Brainwasher5 02:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I don't think that's such a good idea. And, the recoil is a slight less than the barret but more than the M21 :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Black ops. I saw this gun in the new multiplayer preview,I don't know the exact time,but watch the whole thing carefully and you'll see it,it will look a little different though,but I'm solid that it is the Walther 2000. Poop copter 16:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) cORRECT. A Lonely Nomad 16:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The picture in the article is not the only one,there's another one where the player was shooting a guy in somekind of a balcony , and maybe we should post a link to the video that shows it just as proof.Poop copter 16:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Added intro Added very brief history of the weapon, including the very small number in existence as well as the phenomenal ($75,000!) price tag. I also noted the differences between the real rifle and the game versions. If you click on the pictures you will easily see the differences between the two series. Since this was removed without explanation, I have reverted it. However, I'm not interested in a "revert war". If I'm violating some COD wiki policy, please post a link to the appropriate policy page. If, however, it's not violating some "policy", then I see no reason why players can't be informed about the background of the weapons used in these games and I'd like to discuss with anyone who feels differently (as opposed to the article being reverted everyday). PainMan356 06:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Here's your link. It's in the weapon rules. -- 06:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Painman We should add some gun history to these pages, '''as you could always wiki it in the real wikipedia but we COULD add a little shortened version of its history, just interesting stuff like being worth 75,000$ and there being about 60(Unshure) ever made for its use to fix a "Olimpic's massacre" problem they had, feel free to correct me. Zretar 18:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't, it's against the policy to put anything related to real life stuff involving a weapon. We treat all weapons as '''fictional. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 18:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I am not confident in page edditing so can someone please include that on blackops the wa2000 is unlocked for purchase at level 10 for 2000cp ?? The name "Jackson" under the scope I read the Trivia and saw a piece that mentioned the name "Jackson". Could it be a reference to the Sniper from Saving Private Ryan, Daniel Jackson? COnsidering the weapon is a sniper rifle and he was the main sniper of the movie? 21:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) WA2000 used by the bundeswehr? Removed the bit about the bundeswehr having used the WA2000. The Bundeswehr NEVER used the Walther WA2000. Only a select few German police units ever used or even had access to the WA2000. Mattatack92 04:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Um? Why is there a Mr. Yuk sticker on the Scope Cap(s) of this weapon. I've also seen it on the Barett .50cal (though it is harder to see it can be seen if you sprint). Is this an Easter Egg or what? Probably nothing important. But remember to sign your posts next time ;D It probably is just an easter egg. But I wouldn't question it. It adds to the gun's aesthetic qualities. I mean, a weapon of death has to have a bit of color... :)Noob tub3r (talk) 23:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Unusable Bullets The Black Ops version of the WA2000 has six unusable bullets on the stock. However, I think it'd be cool if those bullets were gone once all the ammo was used. Any thoughts?Noob tub3r (talk) 23:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC)